<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidentally in Cahoots by imperialMachine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072850">Accidentally in Cahoots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialMachine/pseuds/imperialMachine'>imperialMachine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Solar Opposites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, On the Run, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Some Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialMachine/pseuds/imperialMachine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korvo's ex shows up during the loneliest time in his life. Little did he know, his ex had more baggage than their unsettled relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shlorpian sky wasn't all that bright today. Hell, the sun wasn't even up but that never stops the society from working until they drop dead. Sun in the sky or not, Shlorp never sleeps, at best, they never rest. Neither will Korvo, though he could go for a break once in a while. He stands by the pole that holds up a big sign that indicates a form of public transportation. He was the only one at that station- well, the only one who didn't look like a societal reject. Korvo didn't bother to look at them, even if the pretty ones bat their eyes at him, willing him to come forth for an introduction. He could see it from his peripherals, but he doesn't care. He wasn't desperate or lonely- perhaps a bit lonely- but not so much to want to sleep with a courtesan. There were other important things to worry about than his sex life, not that it mattered anyway. Korvo hadn't gotten any since-</p><p>The sky decided to make his day worse by dropping the biggest "fuck you." It rained, hard.</p><p>Maybe the rain will go away, Korvo thought. Reality had other plans as it continued to pick up and it soaked his jacket to the point where he could feel his shirt starting to damp. Korvo curses as he turns a heel and heads for the caffeine shop only two steps away from the station. There, he decided to place an order for some liquid energy since it's the time of day where regular beings are supposed to be asleep.</p><p>The barista spelt his name wrong, but at least the caffeine was sweet and tasted like artificial love. Korvo checks his briefcase to see if any of the papers were damaged and luckily they weren't.  He never learned that coming to the station an hour early before the bus shows up has its consequences. His seat was by the window, which he soon came to regret as he saw a couple running from the rain together. How he wished someone would hold an umbrella for him or a jacket to keep him from getting wet in the rain. Once he realized he was thinking about relationship stuff, he mentally punched himself in the face. Nobody has the time for a relationship! Not even Korvo. It was useless and it never got anybody anywhere. If he was mated to anything, it would be his job.</p><p>After frivolously sipping his coffee and thinking about how stupid relationships are and secretly wanting one for himself, he nearly missed the bus. By the time, he got to his building the rain stopped and he was starting to get a sugar crash. This is why tea is better for him. Right away, he snuck into the meeting room to meet with some clients. They said something about wanting to have dinner to discuss their deal. Korvo really didn't want to go. The caliginous sky was already putting him to sleep, not to mention the coffee too. Regardless, he agrees because he's not trying to get fired by the big boss. </p><p>So, they have dinner. It felt more like a date between two men and he's third wheeling. It's not uncommon for him to do so since he's been alone most of the time. They made their deals and it was all set. The two clients left before him as he stayed at the restaurant for a little while longer.  Korvo leaned his elbows on the table and rested his head on his palm. He really shouldn't be drinking while working, but the clients "insisted" they'd go out for dinner. Korvo hadn't realized he drank all of the contents in the glass cup. He was never one to drink vin ordinaire, then again,  he never drinks. What would his friends say when they find out he's a light weight.</p><p>Korvo chuckles to himself. He was supposed to be in the office about thirty minutes ago. No one would notice he's gone, or so he hoped.  What was his job anyway? He doesn't remember. As he pours himself another glass of wine, he hears,  "Sir, I think you've had enough to… drink.  Korvo?" </p><p>He looks up at the waiter who called his name.  Who else did Korvo know that he, himself,  doesn't know? He doesn't recognize the person that called him. The man had green skin and a pink gem resting on his white waiter's shirt.  "Do I know you?" He asks. It would help if he could see clearly.</p><p>"Maybe- I dunno.  It's been a long time since we've seen each other." The waiter says, holding the circular tray in his hands.</p><p>"I'm drunk." Korvo sputters, setting the glass down. He didn't know why he had to say that specific detail to the waiter.</p><p>"I can tell." He says, a smile in his voice. </p><p>"No- no, I mean,  I- I've never been drunk before." His face was hot after admitting how much of a neophyte he was when it came to alcohol. </p><p>"Well, I could take you home. My shifts practically over anyway." He offered. </p><p>Home. Korvo would love to go home and sleep off the grape juice. But he can't. "I have- I hafta get back to- to work." God, was it always this difficult to enunciate words. Korvo feels like an idiot for indulging himself in liquid relaxation on a work day. Well, everyday is a work day. </p><p>"I dunno about you,  but if my boss saw me drunk at work,  I'd be fired on the spot." The waiter jokes, but he was definitely serious about that. His boss would fire him, maybe even kill him. He <b>is</b> a big, beefy shlorpian with giant hands.</p><p>The waiter was right, and Korvo knew it. He couldn't risk his boss seeing him like this,  or the rest of his work colleagues. He would be the laughing stock of the building. It was already bad enough that they made fun of him for being a goodie two shoes. "Fine." </p><p>The waiter ended up taking Korvo home.  "So, how do you know me?" Korvo asked,  as they made their way to his apartment. </p><p>"You seriously don't remember?" The waiter asked, slight disappointment in his tone of voice. </p><p>"I am completely sh- shitfaced." Korvo admits while fumbling with his keys. </p><p>"After half a bottle?" </p><p>"That was only half the bottle?" If only his self esteem could've been more attacked tonight, then maybe he might have a kink for being such a beta to aged grape juice. </p><p>Korvo finally unlocked the door and slipped into his home but immediately turned around to face the waiter.  "What's wrong?" The waiter asked with a nervous look on his face.  "You're not gonna invite an old friend over?"</p><p>"I- I don't even know who you are." Korvo slurred, pointing a finger at the stranger. "How do I know you're not some seri- serial killer?" </p><p>"Because this serial killer went to the same academy as you." The waiter says. "That was a joke, by the way.  I'm not a serial killer." </p><p>Korvo thought back to who this guy could possibly be talking about. He doesn't remember a lot of people back in his college days.  Mostly, he would keep to himself, except for this one guy who kept bothering him. That guy was the only person he was in love with- </p><p>A blush immediately formed on Korvo's cheeks as he slammed the door in the waiter's face.  Leaning his back against the wood,  Korvo hears him knocking and saying, "Korvo, I promise I'm not a serial killer. It was a joke, I swear!"</p><p>What does one do when their somewhat ex-boyfriend- ex-best friend(?)- whatever they were at the time, shows up out of nowhere? Korvo began to think about the impossible, and perhaps the most ludicrous, answer of all time. Was this fate? The organ, that's supposed to be a heart, in his chest began thumping loudly in his ears. He thought about what this could all mean. He thought that it should all mean nothing, that he can't get into a relationship because his job is more important than anything else. Once Korvo opens that door, he no longer knows that man behind it. They are just strangers, and said stranger is considerate to his trip back home. Once he opens that door, Korvo has never been in love with Terry from college, and never will he look back or mention anything about them being involved with each other.  Was that such a lie.</p><p>Korvo opens the door to see Terry still standing there. With only Terry in his sights, he wanted nothing more than to shut the door again and pretend this never happened. His face was getting warm.</p><p>"Hey-" Terry started, but is only interrupted by Korvo's voice. </p><p>"I think you have the wrong person." Korvo tried his best to contain the blue-ish hue forming on his face. Irregular temperatures could cause fainting, maybe even death, and he wasn't planning on embarrassing himself by dying in front of his former beau.</p><p>Terry rubbed his chin as he took a hard look at Korvo. "Maybe you're right." Korvo sighed in relief. "I don't know a lot of Korvo's though."</p><p>"It's a pretty common name." He says, immediately. As much as he wanted to catch up with his best friend from college who was definitely not his boyfriend, he knew he'd dive headfirst into the metaphorical pool that is Terry. If it wasn't bad enough, Terry showed up during his loneliest hour. And what's worse is that it's <em> Terry </em> . Couldn't it have been someone he doesn't know? He could have developed feelings for someone new, but no, the old ones resurface- and it doesn't help that his old flame probably remembers all the embarrassing things he's done in the past. If Korvo played his cards right,  then maybe he won't mention them. After all, he isn't <em> College Day Korvo</em>, instead he's <em> Stranger that Terry Just Met Korvo.</em> That sounds a bit right. </p><p>Terry handed Korvo a piece of paper with his number on it. He opened his mouth to reject him,  but Terry beat him to it. "I don't know a lot of <em> attractive </em>Korvos, but, uh, call me when you're not so drunk." His smile melts away at Korvo's icy heart. "Maybe we could get to know each other." Terry winked at the extremely blue flushed Korvo and left.</p><p>Damn him for still being good at flirting. </p><p>Korvo couldn't sleep, not that he needed it anyway. That's a lie. He needed sleep. The thought of Terry's number on that piece of paper resting on his nightstand was on his mind. Why did he and Terry ever lose contact? They were best friends. In Korvo's mind, they were best friends. Surely Terry must've felt the same. Sure, Korvo thought Terry was a bit annoying when they first met but he grew on him- perhaps a tad too much. It wasn't long before Korvo realized he had an attachment to this no-good, good-for-nothing, loveable twink who somehow managed to always get him in trouble with the authorities. Korvo was lucky he was such a kiss-ass to the professors or else he would've been booted from the academy a long time ago. </p><p>He thought about what went wrong between him and Terry. He wasn't always kind to him, neither was Terry. They fought a lot but somehow managed to make up after one night of just talking about how they feel and what they thought. To Korvo, that's what best friends do. To Korvo,  they were great friends, so great that they could fight and then make up afterwards, maybe with an occasional rewarding kiss. They were such great friends that Korvo lost his virginity to the guy, only because Terry also wanted to try sex for the first time too, and he was just helping a bro out. </p><p>What should be important was why he wanted to hide from Terry in the first place. He was obviously scared. If Terry showing up is keeping him awake like this,  then he has every right to hide. Those feelings were buried a long time ago. <em> Feelings </em>? What feelings? They were only friends! Maybe Korvo wanted more? Is that why he's running? He doesn't quite know it himself either. If only he could remember why they didn't talk for so long. Perhaps Terry knows.  He doesn't want him to know that he knows.  Facing whatever latent past was far more stressful than he anticipated, and he was guileless about it too, not because it's his lost love or anything like that- this was only for science for repressed memory,  or whatever bullshit he could come up with to avoid the fact he missed that idiot.</p><p>
  <em> Maybe he should give him a call. </em>
</p><p>The night was no different to Terry. Nights on Shlorp were no different, even on the other side of the planet.  It still reeked of authoritarianism and their smelly ways of holding power and how they'd trick their people into thinking that it's something good.  He hated this place. Most importantly, he hated this city. Where else could a person hide when criminals are constantly on their back?  The city was guarded, perhaps the most guarded than any faction.  And this city, <em> the City of Swords</em>, was the closest to the <em> Empire</em>. It's not really an empire, but Terry likes to call it that.  Any minute a cop could spot him laying on the public park bench at 42:60 N.H. Days on this planet were long and excruciating, especially for those who worked outside when the sun was at its zenith hour. They'd dry up and die from exposure to heat since their planet's sun could be cruel sometimes. </p><p>Terry stared at the sky as he laid on the bench in the darkest part of the city,  which is ironically right across Korvo's apartment building. Seriously though, this place barely has any street lamps to see. The closest thing to a light source would be other building lights or the Aurora, and maybe some distant stars. It's kinda easy to spot a passerby in the dark though since a shlorpian's skin has natural phosphors that collect energy from the sun or any light source. Terry's was about to run out, which means he should go home and recharge, but he doesn't want to. He wants to stay outside, out here in front of Korvo's apartment because it was calming and dark- not because it was close to Korvo.  The air was so moist, it fueled his natural thirst for water.  </p><p>An arm was tucked behind his head to support his neck while he laid there and traced the stars with his fingers, turning them into pictures. All this to avoid the thought of going back home. It's not really his home. It's a hotel, one that he's massively in debt for (like a lot of things he's in debt for). The owner happens to be his old friend from Seedling School. They were best friends until they got separated. Terry's been getting separated from his friends a lot. Most notably, Korvo, his ex-boyfriend. </p><p>Why on Shlorp did he approach him at the restaurant? He had his eyes on Korvo the minute he showed up with the two guys. Terry thought it was some strange threeway, but quickly realized it was obviously a date for two but Korvo's two buddies felt bad for him being single so they had him tag along. Assuming that he's single. Oh, no. Terry just realized that the reason Korvo lied to him was because he might've already had someone. But wait,  no single person would drink wine by themselves at a restaurant. Then again,  he <em> was </em> third wheeling. </p><p>God, he felt like such an idiot! No wonder Korvo slammed the door in his face. After a minute, he calmed down and zoned out at the dark purple hue of the sky. Of course,  Korvo would be dating someone.  <em> He's </em> attractive and sweet… and considerate, and shy sometimes but when you get to know him- The thought rolled back as to why he approached him at all. Terry had thought his little act would make him less suspicious of the fact he was watching Korvo the whole time he was at the restaurant. He was only supposed to be his waiter for the night, not some weird ex who offered to take him home. Korvo <em> was </em>drunk so he was only helping him get home safely. He thought about Korvo asking him who he was. And it hurt. Did his former lover really forget him? Korvo did claim he was drunk, but to not recognize him at all? That was a slap to the face. Then Korvo lied to him about being a different Korvo. The thought had occurred to him, what if it really was a different Korvo? That's ridiculous. No one on Shlorp has the same name, just like how there's never the same arrangement of numbers. Not on Shlorp, anyway. </p><p>Another thought occurred that maybe Korvo wants nothing to do with him. They did end things on bad terms- sort of. It was unresolved. If anything, Terry is the one who should be angry. He's the one who should want nothing to do with him. Korvo was the one who broke his heart in the first place. But for some reason, he doesn't want to stop seeing Korvo. He didn't think he'd find Korvo so soon, especially while he's running from "debt collectors." And to think, all this time Korvo was still in this shithole place. He thought Korvo would take the next space cruiser out of here and elope into the cosmos like they talked about in their college days. He mentioned bringing Terry along too. In a funny way, Terry liked to think Korvo was waiting for him to return. </p><p>Then suddenly, his phone began to ring in his pocket. Pulling it out, he sees that it's from an unknown number. God, he hoped it's from Korvo and not a sham. Terry got up to a sitting position on the bench as he didn't take a breath and picked up the call in a second. "H-hello?" He stuttered, unsure why he's suddenly nervous about speaking over the phone. </p><p>"Hey," Korvo says from the other end.  Terry could tell he was nervous from how small his voice is. "I… couldn't sleep." </p><p>"Oh, you too?" He could hear Korvo chuckle which made him smile hearing that again.</p><p>"So, wh-what do you do when you can't sleep?" Advice. Korvo was asking for advice. It didn't bother Terry at all but after years of being single and ready to mingle, Korvo still couldn't flirt. Terry knew that this was Korvo's attempt to convey that he's definitely interested in him, but advice? Really? This nerd was bringing back some repressed feelings he had for him.  </p><p>This was Terry's chance! He could waltz his way back into Korvo's life and they could finally catch up, maybe reminisce about the good ol' days. Maybe get him to <em> really </em> remember him. "Have some company over." Terry purred into the phone.</p><p>He could hear Korvo clearing his throat from that suggestion. "W- wouldn't that d-do that opposite?" </p><p>"Wouldn't know unless you find out." Terry shrugged, hoping he would agree to let him stay over.  "Are you still drunk?"</p><p>"What? N- no," He sounded unsure.  "I think? Well,  if- if I still was,  which I'm not,  you'd check up on me, right?"</p><p>Terry's cheeks hurt from smiling too much. Korvo hasn't changed a bit when it comes to flirting. He's still as coy as ever. Terry decided to toy with Korvo a little longer as an act of revenge for lying to him. "You're asking a stranger if he'd check up on you. Maybe <em> you're </em> the serial killer."</p><p>"Why do you keep mentioning serial killers? Nobody's been killed by one for 90 years. A- and if you were a serial killer,  you wouldn't just let that information out." Korvo explained, no longer feeling nervous anymore. "I know I'm not a serial killer because I'm not smart enough to plan that out."</p><p>He loved it when Korvo would get side tracked with his thoughts. "So, should I check up on you?"</p><p>Silence.  "W-what?" Terry imagined Korvo blushing while holding the phone to his ear. "I- I'm not drunk." </p><p>"So, you don't need me." </p><p>"No- no- no! I- you- you said I should have some company over if I can't sleep." This sounds desperate and in some sadistic way,  Terry liked how it made Korvo a blubbering mess just through the phone.</p><p>Terry was having fun teasing Korvo. He would've offered to come over the second he picked up the phone. "You want to invite a stranger into your home?"</p><p>"We're not strangers!" Korvo yelled through the phone.  </p><p>Oh? It spiked Terry's interests. He didn't think Korvo would confess so soon. He was wrong. </p><p>"We just met, therefore we're acquaintances." The way he says acquaintances stabbed Terry in the heart. He didn't want to play this game anymore. He didn't want to be just acquaintances, even though it's more convenient since they haven't seen each other in a while. "Do you want to keep me company?"</p><p>Terry bit the side of his cheek from the choice of words Korvo used.  Still as coy as ever.  He gulped. "Y-ye-ah." Did his voice just crack? "I'll be there in a few." </p><p>Korvo hangs up as he laid back down in his bed. What did he just do? What did he <em> just do</em>? Bringing a pillow to his face, he screamed in it. His face was still burning up from that conversation with Terry. He can't believe he invited him over like that. There has to be some code where you wait at least a day or two to contact someone after they've given you their number, if there was such a thing on Shlorp, Korvo just broke that code. And Terry was on his way. </p><p>Getting up, he looked in his closet for something nicer to wear. Why would he wear something nice while trying to sleep? This isn't some sleeping beauty shit! Korvo stared at himself in the mirror as he thought about the possibility of having sex with someone after years of no physical contact. His root was threatening to slip out of his mound as he panicked and held his crotch. "Fuck." He muttered. Not now, he thought. Korvo doesn't want to seem like a creep in front of Terry, especially not a pervert. </p><p>The door rang loudly, echoing across the empty apartment, and causing Korvo's skin to jump. Teetering across the wooden floors of his apartment and feeling the cold course through his body from his feet, he makes his way to the door. He takes a deep breath and swings it open to see Terry the same way he saw him earlier. </p><p>"H-hi." Korvo greeted, moving to the side to let Terry into his home.</p><p>"Hey." Terry walked in, his shoes squeaking under his feet.</p><p>He kept his eyes on the floor as Terry examined the dim lit room of the small home. The living room was in the same room as the dining room and the kitchen.  There were only three rooms: Korvo's room, the guest room, and the bathroom. </p><p>"So, what helps you sleep?" Terry asked, still looking around.</p><p>Korvo blushed, forgetting that Terry was here to put him to sleep. In a panic, Korvo blurted, "a bedtime story." </p><p>Terry snickered. "You want me to read you a bedtime story?"</p><p>He ruined it, whatever <em> it </em> is. There's no going back now. "Yes." </p><p>So, Korvo sat in his bed while Terry held a book about fine art. This was from the extracurricular class Terry had in college. He remembered getting yelled at by a teacher because he lost the book so he had to pay for it. Why did Korvo have this? Terry didn't know that Korvo found it for him and was planning to give it back to him, but never got the chance.</p><p>Korvo faced Terry as he watched his best friend read the book and slowly discover his true identity. It's not like he doesn't already know. But Korvo doesn't know that he knows. Terry read through the pages to Korvo, and catching the slips of papers he left inside the book from all those years ago. They were notes and doodles of the angry professor who would always yell at Terry to shut up during class. He tried his best to contain his smile because this book was anything but entertaining, and he didn't want Korvo to know.  Maybe he does know,  which is why he chose that particular book. The notes brought back memories he had forgotten all those years ago. One particular doodle on the book itself read: T+K. </p><p>Before Terry could react to the little writing, Korvo placed his hand on top of the book, stopping him from reading any further. He glanced up at Korvo staring back at him. "Are you tired yet?" Terry asked.</p><p>Korvo shakes his head, leaning in closer. It was Terry's turn to get flustered. Korvo was never the one to act first, but when he did, it was hard to ignore. </p><p>"D- did you forget why I'm here?" Terry stammers, wanting Korvo to remind him why he was here as he was starting to forget. His palms expelled the stored water in his system. He was going to be thirsty real quick if he doesn't calm down. </p><p>"To put me to sleep." Korvo answers. He's leaning closer and Terry doesn't stop him. </p><p>Narrowing his eyes, Terry accepted his fate to be lost in his ex-boyfriend. "And?" He asks. </p><p>The answer was to keep him company, but Korvo responds with, "so put me to sleep." </p><p>The book was in Terry's lap, as he didn't notice Korvo slowly pushing it down and out of his way to get to his personal space. Korvo always had a weird way to convey an invitation, and Terry knew him too well. He closed the space first, connecting Korvo's lips with his as they fell back onto the bed. It was muscle memory for them when they explored the other's body.  Terry kissed all the places that Korvo liked as he slipped a hand under the sleep robe to find that his root was already unsheathed from his mound. Giving it a single stroke, he slides two fingers into his wet insides and earns a gasp from him. </p><p>"S- sorry." Korvo mumbled.  "It's been a while since I've…"</p><p>It shocked Terry that Korvo hadn't gotten busy after him. Of course, Terry's been around the block but those were meaningless. They only filled a temporary void inside him, one gaping hole that's reserved for one person. He isn't sure who it could be for, but Korvo was close enough. Maybe a bit too close. His gaping hole <em> would </em> have been for Korvo if he hadn't hurt him in the first place.  But where was that hurt now? He couldn't find it here, not while Korvo was under him like this. He leaned down to kiss Korvo again. "It's okay, we could take it slow."</p><p>Slow? Take it slow? Korvo wanted anything but slow. Dammit, he should've made Terry angry by smacking the book out of his hands or be more assertive with his approach if it was going to end like this. That's it. Be more assertive. That was everything Korvo isn't. And he might fuck up while making love because he wanted something more… passionate. It really has been a long time though to be rushing like this. </p><p>Terry moves his fingers again, trying to find Korvo's g-spot. The <em> squelching </em> noise was just as loud as his moans. The sleep robe made a tent on Korvo's crotch as it stuck up, desperate for attention. Korvo's breath began to speed up as the pleasure builds in his loins. He bucked his hips toward Terry's hand as he fingers him. "W-wait…" Korvo moaned, pushing himself up into a sitting position with his knees to his chest and Terry's hand in between his thighs. "T- Terry…" Korvo didn't want to cum because Terry hadn't fuck him yet. He wanted to save the magical moment for him. That magical moment happened a bit too soon when Terry's finger found Korvo's sweet spot. "Ah! Ffff-uck!" Terry kept rubbing the spot as Korvo begged him to stop. "I- I'm gonna cum-"</p><p>Terry mashed his lips against Korvo, silencing him. Korvo moaned into the kiss as he held him by the forearm, attempting to escape his upcoming orgasm, but the fingers kept on massaging Korvo's weakness.</p><p>He tenses up again as he digs his fingers onto Terry's arm. Terry winces at the pain but kept going anyway. Korvo's legs began to tremble as he slowly became undone. He couldn't focus on anything else besides his best friend's god fingers bringing him so close to ecstasy. With one more maneuver of the fingers, Korvo practically screamed Terry's name as his orgasm swept him away to heaven. He fell onto the bed, his chest heaving rhythmically as his breath began to slow. His mound and root twitched as he came down from his high. Terry touched the spot again, causing Korvo's leg to spasm on its own. Slipping his hands out from between Korvo's now soaked inner thighs, Terry tasted his nectar and he made sure Korvo watched while he did it. </p><p>"Oh, my god! It's just as good as I remember it." Korvo complimented, forgetting that he's supposed to pretend to not know Terry.</p><p>"Remember what?" Terry teased with a smirk on his face. </p><p>"Nothing. I was thinking about something else." Korvo averted his eyes. </p><p>"Oh, well. You're welcome, by the way." Terry says. "I thought you might need it since you've been… busy with other things, I assume." </p><p>Korvo blushed from the comment about his lack of physical intimacy. "Yes, thank you." He didn't want this to be over so soon and he wanted Terry to stay with him longer.</p><p>He leans in close again and kisses Korvo's cheek then trails them to his neck as he unbuttons the robe. Korvo could smell the sweetness of his essence from Terry's fingers. "I hope you're ready for round two." Terry utters in his lover's ear. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>42:60 N.H the N.H stands for Nadir Hour which is essentially like the A.M on earth where the sun is at its lowest point where it cannot be seen, while Z.H  or zenith hour, is  like P.M when the sun is at its highest in the sky.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun burned through the window as it was nearly singeing Terry's skin. His eyes cracked open from feeling the itch of his burning skin.  Turning towards the source of the light, he jumps out of bed to close the curtains. He hissed from the pain in his arm as it slowly began to regenerate the burnt skin. Terry hates this planet, especially its sun. He turns around to see Korvo still asleep on his side of the bed. Well, all of the bed is his side of the bed, and Terry was just a guest, who slept in the same bed. Terry stood there awkwardly, watching Korvo faced away from him. He didn't want to leave, not yet. This wasn't like one of his flings where he would never see the person again. This was Korvo, someone he thought about constantly, who would keep Terry wondering if he would ever see again. He didn't want to leave yet. This could be the last time he'll see Korvo because he can't stay in one place for too long. He thought about running away with Korvo again, like he had planned when he left.</p><p>Terry crawled onto the bed, holding Korvo close to his chest, feeling the warmth of his back. His body was different, maybe a bit bigger but the feeling it brought was still the same. Anxiety grew in his chest while he held Korvo close to him. Before he goes, Terry wanted to know one thing, "why did you lie to me, Korvo?"</p><p>Little did Terry know, Korvo has been awake for hours before him wondering the same thing. He already knew all the things that Terry liked and performed according to his interests, so that was a dead giveaway, or so he thinks. And there was no reason to play dumb when Terry already knew the truth. "I don't know." He whispers back, placing a hand on Terry’s arm. </p><p>Terry held him tighter in his arms. He thought back to the last time he was with Korvo. It was the day they parted ways and the feeling was back now, the same feeling when Korvo left him. "Why do you hurt me like this?" Terry asked without intending to. </p><p>The memory came back in a flash, remembering why they lost contact at all, why Korvo never thought to contact his best friend again. Terry was the one that hurt him in the first place. He shook Terry off of him and sat up, scooting away. He didn't want Terry to touch him if he was going to play the victim here. "Hurt you? You were the one that hurt <em> me </em>."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" He got out of the bed. Terry really didn't know what Korvo could be referring to. He would never try to hurt Korvo ever, not even emotionally.  He was enraptured by the man,  completely smitten. There had to be something he was missing here. </p><p>"You were leaving AND you didn't tell me about it until the last day." Korvo huffed as it came back to him, the memory of Terry telling him that he was going to run away from academy. He had asked Korvo to come with him but he said no. Korvo was so close to graduating that he couldn't possibly give up on the last second. "You made me choose, and you know I didn't want to make a choice. And then you left anyway. How could you do that?" He cried.  "How could you leave me?”</p><p>Thinking back to it now, yeah, it was pretty bad. Terry knew how hard Korvo worked for his degree. He'd study so hard that it would knock him out for at least two days and Terry would barely see him. That was why he wanted to run away in the first place,  why he wanted to run away with Korvo.  He just wanted a break from everything,  from his life living a part of this fucked up society, from the upcoming torment he has to endure, and Korvo never gave himself a break. Then it pops into Terry's mind,  why he feels so hurt by Korvo,  even though he's the one that left.  "Do you remember what you did when I told you I loved you?"</p><p>Korvo couldn't recall. He doesn’t even remember Terry telling him that he loved him. He was too distraught over Terry leaving that day and his indecisiveness whether to join him or not. Terry brought the little items he had with him and expected Korvo to just leave everything behind to be with him. It was risky and Korvo doesn’t take risks. </p><p>"You ran away." Terry finished. </p><p>That wasn't true. It can’t be.  He would’ve told Terry a million times that he loved him just to get the point across if he had to. Why did he run away? Korvo hadn't realised that on that same day when Terry was leaving and he told him that he loved him,  he ran because he couldn't face the heartbreak. If he had stayed there any second longer, he would've eloped with Terry, but instead he didn't give him an answer, and Terry saw Korvo's choice clearly. “I-”</p><p>“If you wanted to break up, you could’ve just told me, or done it earlier.” Terry kept his eyes on the floor and rubbed his arm as a means of comfort from his insecurity. "Instead of just.. leading me on."</p><p>He didn’t understand what Terry meant by that. They never dated, not once. They’ve done some questionable things together but it was never official because neither of them asked the other out. In Korvo’s mind, to be officially together, one or both people would have to ask to be together. From his knowledge, they’re the best of friends. Such good friends that they know the other’s body well enough. Now that Korvo thinks about it, he feels stupid, that all this time Terry thought they were a couple. </p><p>Terry examines the confusion on Korvo’s face, then realizes that this whole time, when they were together they weren’t really together in Korvo’s eyes. “What did you think we were?”</p><p>He didn’t want to say after knowing that Terry thought of them as more than just friends, while he was being dumb and didn’t think much of their relationship. </p><p>Terry took the silence as all the answers he needed. “I see.” That happened so long ago, but why does it sting? His memories of Korvo feel altered now that he has a new perspective on him. He didn’t want to be here anymore. Terry got out of the bed and slipped on his shirt and gathered the rest of his clothes, putting them on too. </p><p>“W-wait-” Korvo ran around the bed to stop Terry from leaving out the door. “It’s not like that. You’re my best friend- and you still are!” </p><p>He didn’t look at Korvo. He couldn’t. It was already bad enough that the man he loves doesn’t love him back, but he was friendzoned during the entirety of their relationship. How does that even happen? Terry began to think that Korvo was using him the whole time for sex or “company” from his loneliness.</p><p>“Please don’t go.” Korvo’s voice brought Terry back from his thoughts.</p><p>The phone in Terry’s pocket vibrates. It was his boss from the restaurant asking him why he hasn’t checked in yet. Terry was supposed to be at work an hour ago. He didn’t want to leave Korvo like this, but he also wanted his space so he could think. “I have to go.” He says, moving past Korvo. </p><p>Halfway out the door, he hears Korvo take two steps towards him. “I love you.” Korvo confessed out of desperation for Terry to stay. “I have then, and- and I still do now. Just… please don’t leave.” </p><p>Korvo had tears in his eyes, and Terry wasn’t an idiot. He knew he couldn't lie this perfectly, so it must be the truth. He stepped closer to Korvo, caressing his cheek in his hand. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to say it back, but things are different now. Of course, the feelings are mutual, but Terry didn’t want to give Korvo some false hope that they’ll be together and settle down. He isn’t fortunate enough to live that luxury of a happily ever after with him. Debts had to be paid and there are people Terry had to outrun in order to keep breathing. Instead, he gave Korvo a peck on the lips. “I’ll see you around.” Disappointment in his voice because he couldn’t give Korvo what he needed.</p><p>This felt like a goodbye to Korvo. He does what he did then and lets Terry go. He doesn’t walk Terry to the door and hears it shut on its own as he leaves. </p><hr/><p>Great. Terry is gone now and Korvo has to spend the whole day in his office dealing with papers and more annoying clients. He didn't know why he blurted his feelings like that to Terry, despite not having seen him for years. What's worse is that those feelings were coming back, even the bad ones. Korvo drowned the thoughts by focusing on his work, which was currently organizing some papers in the correct folders, then make some calls later. He can't focus though.  His heart was sinking in his chest and making the simple task seem harder than it actually was. Korvo thought about what Terry was doing now. </p><p>Why should he think about what Terry's doing? He left him… and deep down, Korvo knows that he has every right to. He feels stupid for overlooking his entire relationship with him, that this whole time they'll already were a thing.  Relationships didn't feel as stupid as he thought it was now, but it sure as hell hurt like a bitch. Feelings are stupid. He's stupid. Terry needs an apology. </p><p>"No, he doesn't." Korvo says, aloud, fighting the thought of giving Terry an apology. "He left <em> you</em>." He reminds himself, remembering the times he spent alone. All his victories and failures he spent by himself, where he wanted Terry to be there with him but wasn't. It was Terry's choice to leave when he didn't have to, but it was also Korvo's choice to stay. </p><p>In a fit of rage, Korvo accidentally tears a folder filled with files of the company's bills. He looks down at the papers split in half in his hands. "Oh, no." </p><hr/><p>Terry snuck in through the back of the restaurant as he snatched an apron from a hook on the crusty wall of the breakroom. He slides the card in before his boss notices him, but to his luck, his boss did notice him. "Terry." He called. </p><p>The green shlorpian turned on his heel to face his beefy boss, with a forced smile on his face and his hands behind his back. "Yes, sir?" </p><p>"You finally decided to show up?" The boss grumbled, and Terry became scared, fearing that his boss would rip his spine out. </p><p>"I was having some trouble getting here… because of traffic."  Terry gulped as he lied. "It won't happen again." </p><p>The boss looks at Terry from his head to his feet. "There were some guys asking for you earlier." </p><p>His stomachs dropped as the sweat began to form. Terry's first instinct was to run away but stopped himself because they might still be here in the restaurant and the debt collectors might see him. "D-did they say why?" </p><p>"No, but they looked impatient." The boss says. </p><p>This was bad. Terry was running out of time. The debt collectors are catching up quick. He pulled himself together and forced another smile as the pit in his stomach began to grow, not from fear, but from sadness. "Thank you for telling me, boss." He gave the shlorpian a pat on the shoulder. Three months ago, he was terrified to be around the man, let alone even touch him. There were people that Terry was more afraid of than this big piece of work, and these people had a right to be feared. </p><p>Terry went back into the backroom and took the apron off. He left without leaving a note or anything to indicate his disappearance, as he had done so in the past. It's only a matter of time before the goons find him. He figured that the boss or the employees confirmed that he works here. They might find his place in no time, or worse, they might find Korvo. </p><p>Going through the alley to get to his place, Terry pulls out his phone to contact Korvo but realizes there's something wrong with his phone. It was blinking.  He quickly realized that his phone was hacked. Instead of breaking the phone, he tosses it down the sewer, hoping that wherever the shit water went it would be far away from him. Now, he's phoneless. </p><p>At the hotel, there were already suspicious looking shlorpians guarding the entrance. Terry began to regret making deals with powerful people who take justice into their own hands. It's a lot better than making deals with the authorities. Terry sneaks through to the back of the hotel and climbs the ladder up to his room. He's done enough climbing and running away from any authority that it has become a sport to him. Once at his window, he slides it open to see shadows under the front door. Making sure to not make any sudden movement or sounds, he sticks a foot through the window and sneaks through it. </p><p>The shadows were still as Terry tiptoed into his room to gather his stuff. The only things he had  were his clothes, some drugs, money and several ray guns, just in case he needed to use it. He hoped he never had to use a ray gun on anyone. After he's done with gathering his belongings, he made his way to the window and went out the way he came in. He didn't bother closing the window as he left his room. </p><hr/><p>The sun was going down and Korvo decided to end his day early because he doesn't have the energy to talk to people or work. After spending the whole day thinking about his situation with Terry made it impossible to think straight. Plus, his boss gave him a rather large scolding for ripping important paperwork, which made him feel worse. There goes his points for being a goodie two shoes. That didn't matter to him right now. What was bugging him was Terry. He's been calling him all day but the calls have been going to voicemail. Korvo couldn't stop himself from thinking that Terry had gotten himself into trouble.</p><p>Korvo stood at the station, the same one he's taken ever since he got this job. It wasn't far from his home, but it would help if he didn't have to take a bus. At least it isn't raining again. He looks up at the changing color of the sky as the sun slowly goes down. This was the perfect time of day for everyone, where the sun couldn't kill a person just for standing outside a bit too long, or for admiring the morning breeze without having their skin sizzle from the sun's deadly rays. Before he knows it, he's on the bus going back home. </p><p>Terry paced around the front of the apartment building. Where is he, he thought. He leans against the metal of the building as he contemplates something terrible happening to Korvo, like getting kidnapped or killed. He taps his foot against the cement as nibbled on his bottom lip. It was getting dark and he still wasn't here. </p><p>It would help if Terry had his phone with him, but unfortunately chucked it into the sewer. Suddenly, he sees a familiar blue person coming towards the building. He squinted to see the blue glow of Korvo's skin, then he sees the vehicle behind him. A gasp escapes Terry's mouth as he sees the men dressed in black grabbed Korvo by the arm in an attempts to pull him into the vehicle. Terry quickly pulls out a ray gun from his bag and shoots the shlorpian grabbing onto Korvo. He sprints towards him as the other man reached for his gun from his jacket, but Terry beats him to it. He shoots the man, and shrinks him. After realizing that he shrank the men, Terry looks down to see the glow of the aliens. Easily, spotting them in the dark, he steps on both of the shrunken men. </p><p>"Oh, my god." Korvo gasped, watching as Terry stomped on the two goons. Before he could comprehend what happened, Terry pats down Korvo and pulls his phone out of his pocket and smashed it onto the ground. "Terry! What the hell are you doing? Now,  I gotta buy another one." </p><p>"They were tracking my phone and they might've done the same to yours." He answers, crushing the metal under his feet. "Let's go." He pulls Korvo by the hand into the apartment. </p><p>They were silent while they sat in the room.  Terry was sitting in the dining room while Korvo was in the kitchen. Terry hadn't said much to him after they came inside, and he was getting anxious. Korvo knew Terry was trouble but in <em> that </em> kind of trouble? Not the mention him just killed two people in front of him in the most brutal way possible. </p><p>Terry was the first to break the silence. "I have to leave."</p><p>"You said that already." Korvo tried to stop himself from sounding displeased. </p><p>"No, I mean. I <em> really </em> have to leave." Terry nibbled on the tip of his fingers until they bruised. Terry didn't have a problem leaving.  He's been around the place for so long that it's a way of life now. Like death, leaving was inevitable. Terry had accepted this, but this time he can't accept it. This time, Korvo was involved. "But I don't want to leave you." </p><p>It was sweet that Terry thought about him like that. Korvo moves to sit with Terry in the dining room. He holds his hand for comfort and he accepts. "Stay with me then." </p><p>Terry looked at Korvo, gazing into his eyes, wanting to feel what he feels; calm. "I can't stay here. I can't stay anywhere because they're always gonna come after me. I have debts to pay and the price- so far- is my life." He explained, unconsciously rubbing a thumb over Korvo's hand. "Those two guys came here for you. They must've hacked my phone and saw your number, then got into your phone. If I wasn't here, they would've-" </p><p>He couldn't finish the sentence. Terry knew what they would've done. They would tied Korvo up and torture him in multiple ways until they got him to talk. Since he wouldn't know where Terry is, he would've died at the hands of them.</p><p>"And I killed those two guys, which they'd think you did it, since they sent them to get you. Point is, it's dangerous if you stay here." </p><p>"So what, you're saying I have to move?" Korvo pulled his hand away and crossed his arms. </p><p>"For a while, until it's safe-" </p><p>"Goddammit, Terry!" Korvo slammed his fist onto the table, making Terry flinch. His hand was grew warm from the growing pain but he didn't care. If everything Terry just said was true, that he's also being hunted down just for being in contact with him then he doesn't have any choice but to run. He does have a choice. He could stay and possibly get kidnapped or killed. He wondered why things couldn't be simple with Terry. This was just like in college when Terry would somehow get Korvo in trouble without meaning to. Rubbing his trembles, he sighed. "Can't we just… tell the authorities?"</p><p>Also known as the people who can't do anything that doesn't involve themselves, or their kind. "We can't." Terry says, keeping his eyes low. "The authorities don't like me either. Look, just come with me. It'll be easier." </p><p>The way Terry said <em> it'll be easier, </em> angered Korvo. It had been all this time and he was starting to understand why. "Easier? You always do stupid things because it's easier, like when you snuck into the professor's office and made a copy of the answer sheet or- here's better one, when you left the academy! You did it because it was easier to leave than to face your problems. And now you wanna drag me into this?" </p><p>Terry got up from his seat too. "I can't face my problems anymore, Korvo, because they will literally shoot me in the face! This isn't some metaphor, this is the real world!" </p><p>"You ditched the real world when you decided to hang out with a bunch of criminals. This is <em> your </em> fault." Korvo pointed a finger at Terry, then turns around to storm into his room, but Terry stops him.</p><p>"What are you gonna say when the cops show up and you tell them that I'm being chased by criminals, only for them to find out that I'm also one too? And that you were hiding me away in your apartment?" Terry tapped his foot against the wooden floors. </p><p>Korvo slowly turns, grimacing at Terry. "I'm your acolyte now?" </p><p>He moves towards Korvo who distanced himself from him. "That's not what I'm saying." He dropped his shoulders because the world felt so heavy on them, especially his own burdens. "I just… I don't want you to die because of me." </p><p>Korvo's head hung. He felt defeated. He can't stay here or else he'd die. He can't tell the police because they'd take Terry away and maybe he'd still die from the goons that are still chasing Terry.  Korvo was never one to take risks, but it feels like he doesn't have a choice anymore. "What do I tell my boss?" He asks, almost in a whisper. </p><p>Moving closer to Korvo, Terry takes his hand in his and he doesn't move away. "Send a letter that you're going on vacation, but don't say for how long." Korvo went to get a piece of paper, a pen and an envelope. He leaned over the counter in the dining room to write his fake vacation letter. He was definitely going to get fired for this. "Great, bring anything important." </p><p>He had to admit, this was kind of exciting. Korvo thought it was going to be dreading, which it was, for the most part, but his heart thumped from the arousal of danger. This was all new to him. He wondered if Terry felt like this whenever he had to pack his belongings and be on his merry way. When he was done, he joined Terry back in the living room to see him leaning out the window. Korvo quickly grabbed Terry's arm, thinking that he was going to fall. </p><p>"Terry, what the hell!" He glared at the green alien.</p><p>"What? I was just seeing how far the jump was." Terry answers. </p><p>The jump? "You're planning to jump?" Excitement was off the table now.  This was more like fear. "If you were going to kill yourself,  you could've done it before getting me involved."</p><p>Terry chuckled at the comment. "We're not going to jump down,  silly.  We're gonna jump to that building." He point to the apartment building across next to his building.</p><p>"Can't we just- I dunno- walk out like regular people?" Terry grabbed Korvo's shirt and holds his head out the window. He sees the same men dressed in black walking around the place below them.  "We're surrounded." He says. </p><p>"It's only a matter of time before they find your room.  Let's go." He grabbed onto Korvo's hand and leads him out his room.  </p><p>Goodbye normal life,  Korvo silently mourned over his normal life as a regular shlorpian. They reached the roof to find that the other building is smaller than this one.  This was perfect because it wasn't a far jump. But to Korvo, it was. Terry prepared himself for the leap.  </p><p>"W- what are you doing?" Korvo panicked, fearing that Terry might leave him behind because he wouldn't be able to make that jump.  </p><p>"Gonna jump to that building." He answered,  nonchalantly, though he could sense Korvo's uneasiness. "Don't worry, I'll catch you."</p><p>"But what if you can't?" Korvo looked for any uncertainty in Terry's eyes, but found none. He really was sure that Korvo could make the jump. </p><p>Instead of answering, Terry gave Korvo a quick kiss on the lips, catching him off guard. "You can do it." He says.</p><p>Terry sprints for the edge and hops over the gap between the two buildings, then lands with a roll. Korvo goes to the edge to see the long dip to the cold hard ground. Damn him for living in a tall building. He gulps and backs up. "Okay, you can do this." He willed himself. "Don't think about it. Breaking a few bones is better than getting captured by gang members." </p><p>Korvo sprinted as fast as he could and jumped over the gap, as Terry cheered for him. Just when he landed, the men in black from his apartment building came to the roof and saw them. Terry cursed as he and Korvo ran for the door on the building. As they ran down the stairs, Terry pulled Korvo into an opened room and shuts the door behind them. A family was living there and they gasped when they saw the two aliens in their home. Terry moved past them and went for the window. It was a closer jump down than before and there was a giant dumpster. </p><p>Terry crawled out the window and looked down. The dumpster will break his fall, he thought.  He hoped that it would. Turning his head to Korvo, he says with a wink, "I'll see ya on the flip side." Then leaps off the window. </p><p>Korvo ran to it and looks down to see Terry laying in the dumpster. He didn't have time to think of the possibility of him dying at this moment because there was a banging on the door. Without much thought,  Korvo climbed out the window and jumped too. If he died, he's blaming Terry for this one. But he doesn't die. Instead, he lands in a pile of garbage. Terry helps Korvo out from the smelly wastes and they make a run for the station. </p><p>While following Terry, Korvo wanted to ask where they were going.  He felt it didn't matter where they were going but still he wanted to know. For some reason, Korvo thinks this was going to be forever, that he isn't going to come back home ever. He's going to be on the run with Terry for life. And it bothered him. It bothered him that Terry lived his life like this, that he couldn't really stop to enjoy the view or the breeze because if he stopped, he would be caught. Korvo thought that it must've been lonely for Terry to have been living like this for what he could guess 150 years. Terry didn't have a home, nor could he be close with anyone.  Korvo pitied him. </p><p>They sat in the supply room of the train as it took them away from the city. Korvo watched from the little circular window as the view of his home grew smaller. He's not a criminal,  but he feels like one. He looked at Terry, who was leaning against some luggage and resting his eyes.  Korvo wondered what Terry did that made him an enemy of both the authorities and the wrongdoers. Does he want to know? Not really.  Korvo wanted to keep his image of Terry a little while longer. </p><p>Korvo didn't want to admit it but he was scared.  He's never known any other place but home. Now he's on a train to somewhere else with his old flame, that might be developing into a new flame. He didn't know what they were actually. They never really talk about their relationship, maybe because they didn't have to. Korvo scooted closer to Terry, making him open his eyes. He didn't realize he was looking up at him. Korvo really wanted to kiss him. After all that's happened,  it's what he deserves, right? He played with Terry's gem as he glanced between his eyes and his lips.  </p><p>Thankfully,  Terry knew his shenanigans well enough. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Korvo's lips. It was only supposed to be one kiss,  but one kiss led to another and he was on top of Korvo.  Terry practically ripped open Korvo's shirt and got in between his legs. They giggled into the kiss as Korvo attempted to hike Terry's pants down. Terry pulled away at Korvo's clothes until all the goods were showing.  Instead of messing around with foreplay,  Terry plunged his hard root into Korvo's sex,  making him cry out in pleasure. </p><p>Korvo trembled under Terry. He didn't know what it was,  Terry's root or his god hands that's sending him over the edge as he rubbed the tip of his root. It made Korvo squirm and gasp, as he pleaded for Terry to finish him off, but that wouldn't be fun.  Terry pulled out,  still rubbing on Korvo's root. "W-why'd you stop?" Korvo beseeched. He quickly got his answer when Terry slammed his cock into him again.  Korvo's screams were silenced by Terry's hand to his mouth.  </p><p>"You don't want them to hear us, do you?" The way Terry said that felt so erotic. It was because his voice was low and husky,  and they were trying to keep quiet which was very hard to do. </p><p>Korvo shook his head and bit back his moans as Terry trailed hickey's on his neck. Knowing that he was a closeted masochist and that he enjoyed sexual torment and pain,  Terry bit him hard. Korvo never admitted it to him, but he could tell by the way his breath hitched when he would bite him or when his eyes would light up whether Terry was being too rough.  Terry didn't like hurting Korvo, but he did like that spark in his eyes. </p><p>The thrusts became faster and erratic. Terry was close,  but Korvo was closer. He held out for him,  driving his root into his partner's hole as the sweet sounds of suppressed moans and slapping of skin filled the supply room of the train. Korvo wrapped his legs around Terry's waist, pulling him closer as he pulled him into a kiss. Terry moved faster, not caring if they get caught from the loud sex noises. With one thrust, perhaps a bit too hard and deep, sends Korvo into the orgasmic bliss as he cums, crying out, "Terry!"  the whole time.</p><p>Terry cums afterwards, shooting blank DNA into Korvo's nook. Whoever luggage this was that they fucked on, Terry felt bad for the poor sucker. He leans in and rests his head on Korvo's chest,  listening to the rhythmic sounds of his fast heartbeat and his breath.</p><p>"Do you think they heard us?" Korvo glanced at the door. </p><p>"I hope so. That was fucking hot." They laughed and laid like that for a while. </p><p>It was peaceful silence, and Terry's known most of that since forever now.  Now, he gets to enjoy it with Korvo. He felt him shiver under his skin and figured it was time to get dressed. He helped Korvo button up his shirt. It was a relief to find that the buttons hadn't popped out. Terry thought he was being a tad too rough with the clothing.  </p><p>Terry leaned back against the luggage he was on before. This time with Korvo in between his legs as he hugged him from behind.  "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"</p><p>Korvo's face grew hot. He didn't think they'd be talking about this so soon.  "I have no reason to lie." He answered, nuzzling against Terry's chest and feeling his embraces tighten. </p><p>The sun was coming up and Korvo had already fallen asleep in Terry's arms. It was a dreamless sleep.  He wakes up to find Terry still awake,  staring at the altering color of the sunrise. Korvo notices the small dark greens under Terry's eyes. "You didn't sleep?" </p><p>Korvo's voice knocked him out of the sun's trance on him. "No," He shook his head.  "I got lot on my mind."</p><p>It wasn't any of his business, but Korvo was too much of a curious sailor to keep quiet. "Mind sharing?"</p><p>Terry smiles at Korvo's solicitous nature, then it gets cold again.  "I killed someone.  And I can't stop thinking about it. I've never been in a situation where I had to kill  because I always run away. But they were going to take you and I couldn't let that happen." He explained.  "I feel terrible about it." </p><p>He didn't know what to say. Korvo never had to kill anyone before. Luckily, those goons were small and Korvo didn't have to see the guts. If it weren't for Terry,  he wouldn't be here. "Thanks, for sharing." Korvo says. "And for saving me. You're not a bad person for acting on a whim."</p><p>Terry smiles at Korvo for his comforting words that helped put him at ease.</p><p>"Get some rest."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the lifespan for shlorpians are super long. Korvo and terry are like 2000+ years old.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>